THANK YOU KISS
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: After once again, saved by the Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon wants to thank him in a, some would say, very delicious way.


Title: **THANK YOU KISS ***Fluffy***  
**Type: One-shot  
Pairing: Usagi, Mamoru, Inner senshi, Motoki  
Category: Sailor Moon  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: M (NC17+)  
Status: Complete  
Chapters: 1  
Summary: After once again, saved by the Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon wants to thank him in a, some would say, very delicious way.

**/**

**AN/ **So, this story has been lying on my computer too long, and it is about time I publish it, don't you think? I hope you'll like it and that you'll leave a thought or two.

_Italic_ are thoughts.

**IMPORTANT - Category Info: This Fanfic is Fluffy - has no sex, but could have some heated kissing, UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension), fluffy romantic situations, slight swearing, some mild horror themes, scariness or implied nudity. There will be nothing overly graphic.  
**

/

Usagi was walking from school toward the arcade where she was meeting the girls. She was late, but for some reason, she didn't want to hurry. They knew she had detention, but Ms. Haruna, her teacher from hell, let her early_. 'Probably she had another date!'_ Usagi giggled over that thought.

''Uh, I wish I have a date!'' She whispered looking at the beautiful dress in the shop window. She'd been looking at that dress for over a week now. She even stopped playing all those games at the arcade just to save money to buy it.

''A date with him!'' She sighed, dreamily, not realizing she said those words aloud.

She was so lost in her dream; she didn't even notice a person standing behind her, who smirked after hearing those words.

''A date? With who? Aren't you a little young for that? You should be thinking on school, especially math!''

Mamoru was done with his classes and now heading toward the arcade for his daily cup of coffee and talk with his best friend Motoki, who worked there. And of course, he hoped to see his secret crush. The girl who captured his heart the first day he'd seen her. The girl who was now standing in front of him, looking at the dress in the shop. He was certain she would look gorgeous in it, but when he heard her words about a date; he instantly got jealous and said those words. He didn't understand why he couldn't be charming with her, why he constantly had to tease her. Other then she looked positively adorable when she was angry. And, of course, she was now angry at him.

Usagi turned and looked her nemesis in the eyes.'' Baka! What do you want?''

''I told you! You should be thinking on school not on your imaginary date. You are too young for that!'' He answered sweetly. Too sweetly.

Usagi glared at him. ''For your information, I'm sixteen and I'm definitely NOT young for dating. And I DO have someone who would like to date me!''

''Oh, and who would that be?'' Mamoru was so jealous that he didn't think before saying next words. ''Probably some loser who wants only one thing from naive girls like you!''

''Don't talk like that about him! He is not a loser! He is sweet and nice, charming and gentle! Nothing like you! Why are you so mean to me?'' Usagi screamed at him, but the last sentence was spoken through tears.

For a moment, neither said a word. Usagi was trying to compose herself, she didn't mean to burst like that, but he always got on her bad side.

Mamoru, on the other hand, was speechless. _'I've lost a chance with her! I'm so stupid! Why do I always say the opposite?'_ He thought.

''I'm sorry, Usagi. You do deserve someone who will give you everything you want, someone who will love you with all his heart!'' _'Like me!'_

He started to walk away, bet then he turned. ''Can I ask you something?''

Usagi nodded.

''Is it because of him you stopped playing games at the arcade?''

''No. I'm saving to buy this dress.'' She answered.

''You would look beautiful in it!'' He said softly, walking away, leaving Usagi openmouthed behind him.

''Ok, that was weird!'' She whispered and head toward the arcade.

She was one block away when she heard a woman's scream. She immediately transformed and jumped in front of the youma. She recited her speech and throw her tiara at it, but missed. Like usual, Tuxedo Kamen saved her in the last second, and together they fought and won.

''Well, that was easy.'' He murmured to himself, starting to walk away.

''Tuxedo Kamen?'' She stopped him before he could leave.

''Yes, Sailor Moon? He looked at her. Something in her voice was making him dizzy and warm. _'Has her voice always been this husky?'_ He thought, waiting.

She was so close to him, he could get lost in her beautiful blue eyes.

Before he could say another word, she threw her arms around his neck, planted her lips on his and pressed her body against him. She opened her mouth and with her tongue traced the line of his lips. His lips were warm and firm, and tasted delightfully on coffee and chocolate.

The instant her lips met his, he was lost. He wrapped his arms around her and he could feel her breasts crushed against his chest. The kiss deepened. She moaned. Their tongues waltzed and she melted. At some point she could feel his arousal through their clothes and she smiled.

His body clenched. He sucked in a breath_. 'The little witch! Why, she was seducing him!'_ He thought in amazement.

The lack of air made them separate and before he could say anything, she put a finger on his lips. ''I just wanted to thank you!''

/

Usagi waltzed into the arcade not quite seeing anyone or anything. She was lost in her thoughts. The kiss... It was much more then she ever dreamed. And he kissed her back! She remembered the look on his face, the desire in his eyes and in his pants... She chuckled. And when he pulled her back into his arms... She sighed. It was exquisite, magnificent… it was pure heaven!

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

For a long moment he didn't answered, only looked at her with a strange look in his eyes, and she became nervous. She didn't quite understand why she wanted to thank him with a kiss like that, but it was like someone took her body and she had no control. She wanted him to see her as a adult and grown woman, not as a child.

When she tried to walk away, he caught her hand and whirled back into his embrace. He pressed her against the tree and felt her curves. Luckily for them, no one was around. He lowered his head and kissed her. She instantly responded. They were both heated and burning for more. Every nerve in her body was alive! His touch was light and tender. His lips trailed down her neck to the valley between her breasts. Before she could even blink, he bared her breasts from her sailor fuku and she felt her nipples hardened and peaked. His mouth covered her breast and heat flamed within her. He suckled one, then the other. With teeth and tongue, he tasted and teased. She was moaning under his touch and lips. Her fingers sunk into his shoulders and her bones turned into butter. After awhile he returned his mouth to hers, their tongues waltzed again. She met his passion eagerly. Her fingers tunneled through his hair. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest. Her breath was in rhythm with his own. His hands caressed her back. When his hand traveled between her thighs she tensed, and in that moment he realized what he was doing, where and with who!

He released her with a reluctance she shared. They stepped apart, but still within embrace, trying to catch their breath. A long silence fell between them. She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, bur it was more than a kiss. Her legs were unsteady and she feared he could hear the loud pounding of her heart. Her hands were still on his bare chest and she didn't want to let him go. She looked up, and behind the white mask, in his blue eyes, she could read desire and something else she couldn't quite decipher.

Noticing that she forgot about her bare breasts, he swallowed and pulled up her bodice, but doing that, he touched her hard nipples and he swallowed again. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Desire rushed through her body and she shivered.

He pulled her back deep into his embrace and she sighed. She wanted nothing more than to remain like that.

Time passed and he released her, and buttoned his shirt. She watched his every move.

''What just happen, I never wanted to go that far.'' He began, but she shook her head looking deep into his eyes.

''As long as you are not sorry. You are not, are you?''

''No! Of course not! But...''

''No! Don't ruin the moment! It was beautiful!'' She smiled.

''Yes it was!'' He smiled back.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

She returned to reality, and noticed that, both Motoki and that jerk Mamoru, were staring at her. She unconsciously moistened her lips, and she could still taste his lips on hers. ''Coffee and chocolate!'' She whispered.

''What did you say?'' Mamoru asked in shock.

/

When Usagi waltzed into the arcade, he was telling his best friend Motoki about his kiss with Sailor Moon. Motoki knew about his alter ego and his secret crush toward certain odango girl. Beside, he was his only friend. He was still in awe about the kisses, and when he saw Usagi with hair all tousled, her face flushed, her eyes dark and dreamy, her lips swollen from kisses, he felt such urge of jealousy, but then it all came to place!

Usagi, his beautiful, enticing creature, his Usako, was no other than Sailor Moon! _'How he couldn't see it before? The same hairstyle, the same figure, the eyes, the lips... Oh God, the lips...'_ He groaned, and noticed that Motoki was looking at him with questions in his eyes. Questions he would answer later. Now he had to confirm his suspicion about the girl sitting next to him. And there was the fact she should arrived before him at the arcade, not after. He had left her long time ago in front of that store.

''Usagi?'' Minako came to them. ''Where have you been? Are you ok?'' She asked worriedly, glancing from Usagi to Mamoru. She sensed something between them, but she wasn't sure what it was. When Usagi finally looked at her, she noticed her dreamy look and swollen lips, and gasped. She knew the reason. Usagi kissed someone, and she hoped that that was all she's been doing. That nothing else happened.

''Come! We need to talk!'' Minako all but drag off Usagi to their booth.

Luckily for Mamoru, they weren't far away, and he could hear their conversation.

Usagi told them about the youma, and just as she was about to tell them what happened next, Makoto interrupted her. ''Why didn't you call us?''

_'Sailor Jupiter '_ Mamoru mused. Once he knew Usagi was Sailor Moon, it was easy to place other girls. Makoto was Sailor Jupiter, Rei – Sailor Mars, Amy - Sailor Mercury and Minako – Sailor Venus.

''There was no time, and beside, it was easy!'' he heard Usagi saying, and smirked_. 'Easy my foot! If I hadn't save you...'_

''Then why are you looking like this?'' Amy asked.

''Well, I miscalculated and missed the youma, and Tuxedo Kamen saved me. And so, I wanted to thank him and...''

''And?'' the girls asked.

''And I kissed him! But not only a little peck, I mean, a real kiss, with tongue and all!''

Everyone jaws dropped. Including Motoki's. He also listened their conversation, and when Usagi mentioned Tuxedo Kamen, he looked at Mamoru, who nodded. He couldn't believe it! Usagi was Sailor Moon!

Back in the booth, the conversation continued. Minako was first to recover after what she heard. ''Usa? That was all that happened, right? He didn't force you into anything else, did he?''

Usagi blushed and refused to answer.

''Usagi!'' They threatened, and she gave.

''Well, we kissed, a lot, and kinda got lost in the passion of it. No, no, don't get excited, nothing happened! He just kissed my breasts! I never felt more alive than in that moments! I swear, my bones turned into jelly! I never felt something like this before, and it's not lust! It's love! I love him!''

''But what about you know who?'' Rei asked, glancing at Mamoru, who caught her and raised a brow, so she quickly returned her eyes toward Usagi. ''You said you felt attracted to him from the first moment!''

''Yes, I admit, I felt that, but I gave up on him. You all see how he treats me! I will never be good enough for him! Beside, he could never kiss like Tuxedo Kamen! He is too stiff for that!''

During her little speech, Mamoru felt a lot of confusing emotions. He didn't dare to hope that Usagi felt something for him in his civilian form, but hope he felt. He felt satisfaction when she said he was a good kisser. He felt happiness when she admitted she loves him, but in the same moment, a little rejected because she loves his alter ego more than his real form. However, it was true what she said. He was always mean to her, although he didn't know why. And he felt rage at Rei for her next words.

''You are such a baby, Odango! One day you are in love with one guy, then another day, it's another guy! You don't even know who Tuxedo Kamen is! He could be anybody! That is lust what you are feeling, that's all, and I won't let you! I won't let you destroy our mission and our lives by playing with a man with a mask and a cape! For all we know, he could be our enemy!''

''Rei, that's a bit harsh!'' Amy interrupted seeing Usagi was about to cry, but Rei was not finished.

''Harsh? No, I'm not harsh! I'm realistic! Usagi, your little crush on Tuxedo Kamen is driving us all into danger!''

Usagi stood up. She didn't want to talk anymore with them. She should've know that the girls wouldn't understand. She knew in her heart that Tuxedo Kamen was not their enemy. With shaky hand, she whipped tears of her face and said through tears. ''I guess I should thank you!''

''For what?'' Rei asked.

''For ruining the most beautiful moment of my life, of course! So, thank you for that!''

''Usagi, we didn't mean...'' Minako started, but Usagi continued.

''No, you did! Now I know what you think of me and how you feel about me! It's so good to be appreciated by your friends! Who need enemies with friends like you!'' Her throat closed. Her emotions betrayed her. Her heart betrayed her. She was breaking down. Everything she was holding in side was now coming out. ''Is it so wrong of me to love somebody and to be loved? Or you think I'm not worthy of that? I know I act immature and a crybaby, but I too have feelings and I want to be loved. And I know he loves me! I felt it in his kiss! I never wanted to be Sailor Moon! I've never fought in my life, and now you expect of me to be some super hero! In what? A month? I'm doing the best I can! But, that is beside the point, for now. What matters is how you look at me. Do you think that I'm stupid to risk your lives? I know what is at stake here! I would never harm you! All my life, there was something missing, and then, I've found you. But, it's not enough. When he kissed me, I felt whole, I felt secure, I felt loved!''

''You are delusional!'' Rei interrupted. ''He didn't kiss you , he kissed Sailor Moon!''

After that, there was silence, until Motoki dropped a glass, and with that, turned the attention toward him and Mamoru.

''Crap!'' Makoto said under breath but everyone heard.

Apparently, the girls forgot that they were at the arcade. Thankfully, only Motoki and Mamoru were there and that was proof enough for Mamoru that Usagi was Sailor Moon. He felt joy and happiness rising in his heart. Who would have thought that both his crushes were one the same. But, the thing he didn't expect were Usagi's next words and the pain that ripped his heart apart.

''You are right!'' Usagi said bitterly. ''I forgot that part. He kissed Sailor Moon, not me!''

By this time she was shaking, and didn't even noticed tears coming down her face. ''Why would a gorgeous guy like that ever want me? How could he possibly love someone like me? A girl who is nothing but stupid, worthless, crybaby with bad grades. A girl who has nothing to offer him.''

Mamoru couldn't take it any more. He never thought that Usagi was thinking so low of herself. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his embrace. It felt familiar and he secretly inhaled the scent of her hair. _'Lilies'_ He thought. Usagi was crying in his arms, and he tried to comfort her. ''Usa? Why are you thinking so low of yourself? You are the most beautiful person I know, inside and outside. Why don't you see it? And you are not stupid, you just need to change the way you study. And certainly not worthless! I know every guy will be happy to be by your side, to be loved by you. And I know, the girls love you just as much as you love them. Rei didn't mean to hurt you!''

He was right. Rei, Amy, Minako and Makoto were also crying and he could see that they were sorry for all they said. Especially Rei.

Rei came behind Usagi and tap her on the shoulder. ''Usa, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you! I love you as a sister. Before you came into my life, I had no friends. I was just a weird priestess with a hole in my heart. You and the rest of the girls fulfilled my heart and I love you. The reason I said those things about Tuxedo Kamen is I don't want you to be disappointed if things turned into something that could hurt you. You don't deserve that! And for being a sailor scout, for a girl who never fought in her life, you are doing a good job.''

A little smile appeared on Usagi's face and she threw herself into Rei embrace saying ''I have nothing to forgive you, and I will always love you! Even when you are mean to me!''

They were hugging and crying, but now the tears were the happy ones.

''M y deepest fear is that I will someday lose you guys and that you'll stop loving me. I don't think I could handle that.'' Usagi whispered, but they heard her.

Rei pulled back from Usagi and like a mother wiped the tears of Usagi's face.

''Look at me! That will never happen! No matter what... I...WE... will always love you, and be with you! Do you understand? You are stuck with us forever! And another thing, I don't EVER want to hear you saying and thinking so low of yourself ! You are not allowed to do that! Do you hear me?''

Usagi smiled and nodded. Behind them, Mamoru smiled. Motoki was still absorbing what he heard.

Minako, whose senses were haywire, yelled at Mamoru. ''I don't understand you! How can you stand here so still and calm when the girl you love is confessing that she loves another?''

Usagi gasped and turned toward Mamoru. She didn't know what to think. Mamoru loves her? But how, when, why... She was so confused. She felt safe and familiar in his arms moments ago, and that was also confusing.

Mamoru stammered. ''H...how did...did you know?''

''I'm, after all, the goddess of love, I can sense your love for Usagi, and by the way, you are not subtle! We all noticed how you look at her. Now, answer me! Why are you so calm after all you heard?''

''I have my reasons!'' was all he said.

''Mamoru? Is that true? You love me? But...but you always tease me and you are always so mean to me?'' Usagi asked him.

''Yes. It's true. I love you with all my heart! I meant every word what I said earlier when I held you in my arms. I teased you because I thought I was not good enough for you. And because you look so adorable when you are angry. I wish we could start over.''

''But...but I love another!''

''I know. And he loves you too! You felt it in his kiss.''

''I don't understand...''

''You said it yourself. When you kissed him you felt loved, secure and whole. And that's the same what he feels for you! What I feel for you!''

There was a collective gasp. Everyone figured what he was saying. Apparently, Usagi wasn't one of them. He tried again.

''When WE kissed, I too felt whole. Like I've finally found that one peace of my heart that was missing.''

Usagi couldn't believe it! ''Are you saying what I think you are saying? You are Tuxedo Kamen?''

With a twist of his hand, he produced a red rose and gave it to her. ''What more proof do you need?'' he asked.

Usagi was speechless for a moment, but then she felt such happiness and she smiled. Everything was how it supposed to be. Mamoru loved her! Tuxedo Kamen loved her! She doesn't have to choose between them! Her blue eyes sparkled mischievously. ''Well, I might need one more!''

There was a glow in his eyes when he pulled her back into his arms. His mouth captured hers in a kiss that stole her breath away. A tremor went through them both when their tongues curled around each other. He had meant the kiss to be a quick I-will-give-you-your-proof-kiss, but it had changed into a passion-hot-blinded-by-lust-kiss.

Someone behind them cleared their throat and they stepped apart trying to catch their breath.

The world was still spinning and she blinked up at him. ''Oh, my!'' she whispered unthinkingly.

''And I'm definitively not stiff!'' Mamoru pouted.

Motoki choked, and everyone laughed. Mamoru glared at them, but then turned his attention toward the blonde in his embrace.

''I love you, Usako!''

''I love you too, Mamo-chan!''

THE END

**AN** Well, this is it! Tell me what you think! Do you love it, hate it….


End file.
